


Reasons I love Veronica Mars

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Lists, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: This is a list of why I love the Veronica Mars show and the people in it.Spoilers for seasons 1-4
Relationships: Keith Mars & Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Wallace Fennel/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 3





	Reasons I love Veronica Mars

15 years ago this show came out, just another tv show, but this one was different and below I will list what made it different. This is based on my personal opinion, you may agree and you may not. 

Controversial  
Veronica Mars was a bit to controversial and before it´s time. Now at the time of the original series run I was an adult, al be a young one. But I fell in love with the show for a number of different reasons and I will explain why. To be clear though, this may be a list that reflect my personal opinion, but it is also based on fact. However I will be clear about what is what. 

Strong female lead.   
Yes, say whatever you want, but there is a reason the man behind Buffy the vampire slayer was (and perhaps still is) a fan. But if we get real for a second, yes there are strong female characters in film and on TV, but can we honestly say it is equal? And since Buffy the vampire slayer, have we seen one like Veronica?

Father and daughter band.   
Now another thing that was established in the show quickly was the fact that Veronica Mars took a clear stand for her father when he was fired from being sheriff. She lost it all, friends and popularity, not to mention she just lost her best friend and her mother left. This is a big deal for a young high school girl, but it is also a big responsibility for a single parent to take. Her father may not have been a high school student then, but he once was. He knows what is important in the eyes of a young person. Not only does he raise his daughter to be independent and strong on her own after living in the shadow of the strong willed Lily Kane, but he also encourage her to help him as a private investigator. This in turn could mean that he places her at risk of meeting some danger. Therefor it takes a lot of trust to do so. We also have a society now, and most likely more now a days, to raise our children a certain way. Keith Mars did not, but there is no denying he did a good job. Perhaps we can learn to encourage our children instead of curling them.   
There is not only the positives here though, Veronica struggles a lot with relationships and trust, but she rarely loses the trust to her father and I am not sure that he is to blame for her not trusting people, she did see people at their worsts (cheaters and cons for example), but that is the shady part of life we will realize at some point in our lives. 

Irresponsible parents.  
Keith Mars didn’t do the traditional parenting, but some do and they do a very poor job. We, sadly, see it on a daily basis, but we saw it very clearly in Veronica Mars. It was crystal clear that parents are people, and people aren't perfect. We had marriages falling apart with kids in the middle, we had parents in nice houses abusing their children and of course we had Wallace mother who came alone with her two sons. And then the question we all wondered, how could a mother leave her daughter? Why did Veronicas mother leave? 

No cliché high school divide.  
Neptune high school wasn't the best school depicted on TV for many reasons. What it didn´t do though was show the divide we are use to see, the athletes and groupies at their table, the nerds at theirs and so on. We saw the rich popular kids, and then it was the rest. No map was needed for Wallace to figure out where to sit, he could have sat anywhere had it not been for the fact that he manage to anger a motorcycle gang.

The small mysteries.  
Even though it was clear which cases was most important, the smaller one´s also mattered. We had the bullied girl who wanted to find her dog, we had the cheerleader wanting to know who was blackmailing her, the boy who wanted to know who killed his dog and of course the case where somebody took all Piz stuff. This made it fun to watch, even if we are not all fans of the legendary Agatha Christie, but most people do like their “who done it”.

True friendship.  
There are a lot of shows depicting friendship, but what makes Veronica Mars stand out is the fact that Wallace turns out to be a great friend, but he also questions her several times. He is not a follower, which Veronica one´s was. 

Interracial couples.  
Yes, again let's be real for a moment here. There are interracial couples on tv and in film today, but is it the norm? Veronica Mars actually made it absolutely no deal at all. Wallice and Jane were an item for a time. And no one said a word about it. 

Questionable relationships.  
Well, I am not going to list the fact that Keith Mars had an affair with a married lady, or that Terrance Cook cheated on his fiache. They are both adults, and so were the people they had the affairs with. I will, however like to point out that Veronica Mars has a short relationships with new deputy Leo, and that one is questionable, the one with Madison Sinclar and Sheriff Lamp even more so. Then let's not forget that one student had an affair with an IT man at school and that one teacher actually took advantage of one of his students, even getting her pregnant. 

The have and the have not.  
Neptune is a fictional town, and perhaps we should all be thankful for just that. But is it just that different of a school? Did you know who ran your school? Did you ever feel that you felt out of place because others had more or less money than you? This is the thing, Neptune High is a very controversial exemple, but it is an example we should not just ignore. See school´s are suppose to be equal, it is the one place where have and have not kids are treated for skill and not for parents income or lack thereof. 

Terror and fear.  
The total fear that you send your child to school and hear that, once again, a kid got hold of guns and started to shut. In 1999 I was 15 years old and I saw the news reports from Columbine high school. Well, an episode that kind of dealt with that, but it was an innocent kid, a perfect scapegoat. However it was a shock and it was also a really brave move. Afterwards we have had school shootings in series like One tree hill, but Veronica Mars did it first and they also did it from another perspective. They played on the fear of it. 

Terror and minority.  
Again, the team behind Veronica Mars dealt with racial tension towards islamic americans, and gave it a twist. 

Rape and fakerapes.  
Now this is brave, really brave. I bet many people were outrage over the conclusion of who was the mysterious rapist who plagued Hearst during Veronicas first college year. He drugged the victims, raped them and finally shaved their heads. Awful! And the rapist(s) were caught. However the reason it took so long for anyone to catch them was the fact that the rapist and his accomplish had alibis for many of the rapes. It turned out that some of the girls claiming to have been raped were faking it for a cause. Now this could be a debate about women's right and about the fact that the creators choose to do this, but I´d like to ster this debate in another direction. I can do that because I am a woman. I find that abusing the right, take up the time of law enforcement and claim you were violated, is almost as bad as the awful act itself! I can again say this as a woman, a man could never have and pose an argument like this. But I can, and I will.

Not only stereotypes.   
This one is probably one that you would argue isn´t true. Isn't the whole gang of 09 ers stereotypes? Well yes they are, at least most of them, but let's break it down. Logan Echolls is the son of a movistar, he is also abused by him, which explains some of his behavior.   
Duncan Kane lost his sister and suffers from epilepsy, he is treated like a small child (which isn’t so strange since his parents lost one child), but they also used their power to protect him when they thought he did the crime. His parents were fine with an innocent man taking the fall. They also overprotects him, and use all their wealth to do so, not realizing he will break out at some point.   
Cassidy Casablancas is smart, but not at all like his older brother Dick Casablancas, he was also sexually molested as a child and probably faced both bullying at home and then had a very weird view about sexuality.   
Dick Casablancas is doing as little as possible because he knows he will be taken care of, until his world falls apart, then he drinks and remembers.   
Madison Sinclair is actually not the biological daughter of her rich parents, but she doesn't know that.   
Then we have others, we have a gay cheerleader, a gay baseball player and we have a father who went through a sexchange. All these are treated with respect and without judgement. 

Poetic justice.  
Karma is a bitch, and well the living example of that is the relationship between Veronica and Weevil, the leader of the biker gang. He helps her when she needs him, but sometimes he does not follow the law. Instead he goes for the poetic justice if it is a cause he cares for, such as the murder of a friend. Now in a perfect little lovely tv show he would be in prison for life, yet he is not. This is also to show that life isn't really fair. It is not up to any of us to play god and conduct our own justice, but it is to show that hurt and anger sometimes takes over. The system is very long road to go. If it is right or not, well did Wevil deserve to go to jail for taking his revenge upon the person who took the life of his best friend? Is he guilty of murder even though he didn’t kill himself?

Charateur development and wishful thinking:  
Now we come to that time where there is little fact and merely speculation and as it states above, wishful thinking. I saw season 4 and that was again a very bold move. So how should it continue? Well I find that there are only two people left to actually make it. Two people who understand and can change each other. Veronica has been drawn towards the bad boys, and she manage to make Logan so mature that he actually was the force of reason during season 4. So who is left standing if Veronica are to remain in Neptune? It is her and Weevil, it is an interesting pairing that actually could work. He knows her, and she knows him. I was a bit irritated that it wasn’t explored better, hints were given during the entire series (especially season 4) that he loves her.   
He is there when she needs him and vice versa, and actually I read recently that Weevil is the most underrated character of the series, and I agree. (https://www.bustle.com/articles/180162-11-reasons-weevil-was-veronica-mars-most-underappreciated-character) If there is a season 5, it is going to be a very different Veronica, a Veronica who needs the support of her father as merely her father, as Wallace as her friend, but also Weevil to make her sane, and her to make him great again.


End file.
